La vie en a décidé ainsi pour moi
by trickykrista
Summary: bonjour, c mon premier fict, fack voici en résumé: Sakura déménage en Chine et fera la découverte de son voisin...


La vie en a décidé ainsi pour moi

Par une journée de pluie et de déprime, je déménageais la première fois de ma vie hors de mon pays natal, Tomoéda. Ah…ma pauvre Tomoyo, elle allait tellement me manquer. Je déménageais à Hong Kong qui possédait la meilleure agence de mannequin du coin. En plus, se trouvait tout près un excellent cégep. Dominic, mon père avait finalement décidé de lâcher le métier d'enseignant à l'université pour continuer ses recherches archéologiques. Mon frère avait fini ses études en archéologie, décidément il voulait suivre les pas de mon père. J'aurais aimé rester auprès de mes amis. Mais, la vie en avait décidé ainsi pour moi.

DRING DRING

-Fichu réveille!!! … JE SUIS EN RETARD!!

Pour la première journée d'école super…un collège de filles…Je pris mes

nouveaux rollers et je suis partie aussi vite que j'ai pu. Beaucoup de filles m'accueillirent, ce qui était super de leur part. Pour ma première journée, je me suis fait pleins d'amies, c'est sûr que ça serait pas pareille comme avec Tomoyo et mes amis de Tomoéda. Comme j'ai eu mes 18 ans, il y avait deux semaines, ils ont décidé de me sortir dans le bar pas loin de chez moi. La musique était super, mes amies ont été très surprises de voir que je dansais aussi bien le hip hop. Tout le monde me regardait et poussait des cris. Mais, une fille n' aimait pas trop se faire voler la vedette. Elle fit des mouvements tellement souples, moi je n'en revenais pas. Bon, c'était l'heure du slow. Mes copines se trouvèrent un gars. Mais, au loin, je vis un gars m'approcher puis me demanda si je voulais bien danser avec lui. J'ai accepté, mais il sentait l' alcool à plein nez, j'avais hâte que le « slow » finisse au plus vite. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas été danser à un club. Mes nouvelles amies m'en parlaient déjà, leur principal sujet de conversation, bien sûr les gars. Elles parlaient de leurs dernières conquêtes ou de leurs nouvelles « âmes sœurs ». Ça ne me surprendrait pas avec leurs physiques, toutes aussi minces et belles les unes que les autres. Tandis que moi, j'étais plutôt souriante, sympathique et discrète. Oui, je l'avoue, j'étais tout de même mince, avec des cheveux miel et des yeux émeraude. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était de me coucher. Puis, mon nouveau voisin avait encore fait la fête une bonne partie de la nuit. La première semaine, je me réveillais avec mon oreiller sur la tête la tenant fermement.

Je fis bientôt sa rencontre quand je sortis prendre mon courrier. De dos, il était plutôt grand et assez musclé aux cheveux bruns en bataille. Il se retourna avec lettres à la main. Wow! Était le mot qui fallait dire pour le définir. Il était tout simplement craquant, quand il me fixa, mes jambes se ramollirent. Il avait un tel regard, profond à la fois mystérieux. Je suis restée bêtement à le regarder, il devait dire que j'étais une folle à le fixer ainsi. Bref, je repris mes esprits et allai à ma boîte aux lettres. Je me mis à monter les escaliers avec encore ce regard ahuri. Mon téléphone se fit entendre en haut des escaliers.

-Oh merde!

Je courus en laissant derrière moi la porte ouverte.

-Allô?

-Saki!

-Oui, hélas c'est moi!

-T'es drôle toi! Tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-Ce soir, on sort! Et…j'ai invité quatre beaux gars pour manger et aller au club après. Tu es partante?

-Pourquoi pas?

-Alors, je te prends à 7h chérie!

-D'accord, ma chouette!

Enfin de l'action, ça faisait deux semaines que j'avais pas sorti. Marika, Stéphanie et Nina ne changeront donc jamais!

DING DONG

-Bonjour Nina! Ouais, êtes-vous pressées par hasard?

-Non, mais tu devrais voir les gars qui nous accompagnent!

-Je vais voir en bas, va donc les rejoindre.

Encore un autre « c'est le bon cette fois ». En effet du bas de l'escalier, ils semblaient tous très mignons.

-Sakura, voici Ray, Jérémy, Yamasaki et Shaolan.

-Bonsoir les gars, enchantée.

En leur serrant chacun la main chaleureusement. Sauf, je figeai devant Shaolan. C'était mon voisin. Je changeai vite d'attitude pour ne pas retrouver mon regard stupide.

-Alors, on y va?

Les gars montèrent dans la nouvelle merveille de Ray, une Mustang toute neuve. Tandis que nous, on embarqua dans ma petite Honda Civic argent. Vite rendus au restaurant, on apprit beaucoup sur les gars. D'ailleurs, Stéphanie aimait bien Yamasaki, tandis que les deux autres préféraient le ténébreux Shaolan. En se dirigeant vers le club, je me mis à questionner mes amis sur mon nouveau voisin.

-Vous avez l'air à en connaître beaucoup sur mon voisin?

-Je sais que ce n'est qu'un mystérieux dragueur qui se fait une fille par semaine et qu'il a une grosse réputation et popularité au lycée.

-Ok, tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier, Stéphanie.

-J'accepte pas que vous tombiez sur son charme pour qu'il vous amène dans sa chambre pour qu'ils vous laissent tomber le lendemain.

Durant le reste du trajet, on resta plutôt silencieuses. Enfin, on arriva à la destination où les gars nous attendaient. On fit notre entrée au club et directement à l'intérieur, ma passion pour la danse hip hop se montra. Il eut quelques compétitions qui m'amusèrent, mais on finissait toujours par se serrer la main amicalement. Je bus effectivement plusieurs bières et ça y est, le party était commencé pour moi. Il eut un slow qui me surprit quand Shaolan me demanda si je voulais bien danser avec lui. J'acceptai malgré le regard de mes deux amies. Comme je commençai à pas aller bien, Shaolan me traîna à l'extérieur pour dire qu'il allait me mener à mon auto, donc de ne pas l'attendre. Direct dehors, on commença à discuter. Il était vraiment mon style de gars, il fallait pas que je tombe amoureuse de lui, il fallait que je me souvienne que ce n'est qu'un charmeur. Peine perdue, je l'aimais déjà.

SCRATCH SCRATCH

Ce que j'avais mal à la tête, finit les clubs pour au moins…une semaine. Hihihi! Je me roulai doucement sur le côté pour me regarder dans la glace. Ce que j'avais l'air d'un zombie. J'avais beaucoup parlé avec Shaolan, mais hier soir avant de dormir, je me rendis compte qu'il ne m'avait presque rien dit sur lui. En fin de compte, j'étais partie seule chez moi. J'allais pas mieux, donc, j'avais vite fait de lui dire au revoir en entrant dans ma voiture pour le laisser seul sur le trottoir, pauvre petit Shaolan. J'ai passé le restant de la journée à finir mes devoirs pour le lendemain et prendre un bon bain chaud moussant pour un des meilleurs sommeils. Le matin d'après, en entrant dans la cour, je cherchais mes amies du regard. Elles étaient toutes les trois accotées sur la clôture pour parler aux mêmes gars qu'hier. Elles ne lâcheront donc jamais… Je me rendis à mon cours de philosophie et me rendit à mon bureau. Les filles firent leurs entrées où elles se placèrent autour de mon bureau.

-Prête pour une autre soirée, Saki?

-Hum…?

-Ce soir, on sort en grand. Regarde ça! On va manger au restaurant le plus chic de Hong Kong!!

-Laisse-moi deviner : avec les gars avec qui vous parlez plus tôt ?

-Tout à fait!

Je pris beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter de revoir ses types. Mais, j'ai accepté. En fin de compte, la soirée se déroula bien. Assis quatre filles en face de quatre gars. Ça ressemblait à des rencontres comme « Occupation Double ». J'exagérais un peu… les filles devront en éliminer un à la fin de l'émission et se sera… Hihihi! Je mangeai discrètement ma salade en regardant les trois autres filles rigoler avec les autres. Marika n' arrêtait pas de fixer Shaolan. Ce qui commençait à m'énerver…Non, non, au contraire ça ne m'énervait pas! Et Marika fit son entrée sur le plateau avec le regard jaloux de Nina.

-Hey Shaolan, ça te dirait qu'on se voit chez moi après ça?

Tout le monde se retourna vers ma chère amie qui ne semblait guère lui déranger. Même Stéphanie semblait préoccupée.

-Mais, bien sûr, Marika.

T'avais-tu vu cet idiot? Il ne pensait vraiment pas avec sa tête… En tout cas, j'en avais assez vu. Stéphanie était vraiment bizarre.

-Désolé d'interrompre le souper, mais je viens de penser que j'ai un devoir important à remettre demain. Alors, on se voit demain les filles?

-D'accord Sakura! Bonne soirée!

C'était ça, bonne soirée, mon œil! Ça serait pas supposée être moi qui dise ça? Je pris ma Honda et filai vers mon appartenant. Et voici, Sakura qui partait de elle-même de l'émission!

Deux heures plus tard, je sortis acheter du lait au dépanneur d'en face. En ouvrant la porte, je faillis frapper quelqu'un en plein visage.

-Désolé vraiment…désolé…Shaolan?!

-C'est rien, mais ça passé proche!

Il me fit son sourire le plus craquant qui me faisait toujours littéralement fondre sur place.

-Alors, c'est quoi que tu faisais à cette heure-là?

-Ben, j'allais chercher du lait en face, tu n'es pas supposé aller chez Marika?

-J'y suis pas allé, trop fatigante cette fille!

-J'ai loué des films, tu voudrais les regarder avec moi?

-Euh…okay.

-Super, à tantôt.

Pourquoi j'y avait dit ça? Maintenant, j'allais être obligé d'y aller… Après mon achat, je mis mon doigt sur la sonnette, timide, je savais plus si je devais ou pas rester devant la porte. Il ouvrit et me fit entrer. Ça m'étonna que son appartement soit si bien rangé et propre. Pourtant avec toutes les fêtes qu' il faisait.

-Ça l'air de t'étonner?

-Ouais, j'avoue! C'est bien toi qui fête souvent?

-Ouais, si ça te tente samedi.

-Je vais y voir.

J' en appris beaucoup sur Shaolan ce soir-là, il avait toujours habité à Hong Kong. Sa famille était une des familles les plus connues de la Chine. En plus que se soit une famille riche, elle était beaucoup dans la politique. Il avait quatre sœurs et connaissait très peu son père qui était mort quand il était tout jeune. Dans le coin, beaucoup de rumeurs passaient et très souvent, elles étaient fausses. Je vis en lui, une personne très différente. Oui, il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes, mais jamais très sérieux. Et oui, plusieurs filles lui couraient après, pourquoi il ne le savait même pas lui-même. À ce moment-là, je sus que Stéphanie avait tout inventé sur Shaolan à force de penser. Il adorait les arts martiaux, le karaté et le maniement d'armes. Je me mis à bien m'entendre avec lui. On jasait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que ma musique passe à la radio.

-Viens Shao! Viens danser!

-Non! Je danse très mal, je risque de te piler sur un pied.

-Mais non, voyons!

Je lui pris les mains pour le lever du divan. Je me mis à danser et je devais avouer qu'il dansait très bien pour quelqu'un qui était supposé mal danser.

« I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna miss a thing »

C'était ma chanson! Il me prit délicatement la main et s'agenouilla.

-Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de danser sur cette magnifique musique avec moi?

Je me fis pas prier deux fois. Je mis mes mains derrière son cou pour me laisser aller sur la musique et à la fois dans son odeur des feuilles d'automne, qu'il sentait bon!

-Mademoiselle Kinomoto? Mademoiselle?!

Nina qui était assis à coté de moi me donna un violent coup dans les côtes, mais me suffisait assez pour me sortir de mes rêveries.

-Aouch!

-Sakura Kinomoto?

-Oui?

-Je t'appelle depuis tantôt...

-Euh…

-Viens dont faire le numéro 10 à la page 146 au tableau.

-Oui Madame.

La cloche sonna enfin, il était quatre heures et j'avais une pile pas possible de devoirs.

-Ouais Saki? T'es où aujourd'hui?

-Je suis là.

-Non, non, je parle dans ta tête? T'es où?

Je la fixai d'un tel regard qu'elle finit par essayer d'éviter mon regard. Vraiment les trois filles ne faisaient que parler de Shaolan. Elle me rendait jalouse au plus haut point! Je les suivis tout de même jusqu'à la sortie de l'école où Shaolan s'y trouvait. Les autres filles se lancèrent presque sur lui, pauvre Shao!

-Désolé les filles, j'ai quelque chose à faire?

-Et, c'est quoi, nous amener faire un tour dans ta belle auto? Chacune à notre tour?

-Non désolé, j'amène Sakura.

Moi? Il s'était trompé à quelque part?

-Tu viens Sakura?

-Euh…d'accord.

Je regardai les regards furieux sur moi. Je sentais que j'allais faire de la pagaille… Je mis tellement de temps pour monter dans l' auto que je me demandais même si les trois autres filles n'étaient pas toutes empilées sur moi pour m'empêcher de monter dans cette voiture.

-Que vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même…

-Ah bon…

-Plutôt mon instinct qui m'a dit de venir te voir.

-Bon, qu'allons-nous faire, gentleman?

-En premier, on va manger. Ensuite, on va au cinéma ou louer des films que tu vas choisir. Mais, s'il vous plaît, pas de danse lascive 2.

-Pourquoi? C'est trop mignon ce film-là?

-Sinon, c'est moi qui les choisis!

-D'accord, je ne le choisirais pas.

-Merci de tout mon cœur!

J'allais toujours rire de sa face de ce moment-là, la moue qu'il avait faite! C'était trop drôle, il faisait tellement pitié! Il était 21h30, quand on finit notre premier film, puis on gelait en plus. Dehors, il faisait sûrement moins de zéro. Ah! Le mois de novembre! Moment d'ennui, Shaolan est reparti faire du maïs soufflé.

-IL NEIGE!

J'eus même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que je me retrouvai à l'extérieur avec un manteau sur la tête. Je remis bien mon manteau et fixai le ciel, c'était absolument merveilleux! Il avait déjà un à deux pouces de cette poudre blanche sur le sol. Je me retournai et fabriquai une petite balle de neige que je lançai aussitôt sur Shaolan.

BANG

Qui le reçut gracieusement en plein visage. Et, c'était, non aurait pu être un excellent lancé!

-Outch!

Je vis de loin, Shaolan tombé les quatre fers en l'air. Il était pas fait fort ce gars-là!

-Shaolan, ça va?

Aucune réponse, ah mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait!

-Shaolan?

-BOU!

Je poussai un long et énorme cri que je suis sûre avoir réveillé la moitié du monde entier. Il m'avait tellement fait peur, pour la cerise sur le gâteau, il riait comme un malade détraqué. Je sentais que j'allais lui donner une sale raclée!

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, abruti!

-T'aurais dû voir ton visage, sérieux!

-Con, arrète de rire de moi, Shao!

Il s'arrèta aussitôt et me fixa sérieusement, pas méchant, ni neutre, mais doux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de moi, trop proche de moi. Je devais avoir la face rouge Père Noël.

-Je voudrais tellement t'embrasser…

Là, j'en étais sûre, j'étais devenue une tomate. Je tombai sur les fesses, surprise et sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallait que je fasse de quelque chose, il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'il remarque que j'étais sur le point de suffoquer, d'éclater. Bref, il ne fallait pas qu'il voie que j'étais gênée. J'ouvris la bouche, mais rien n'en sorti. Il se leva et me prit la main. Il semblait déçu. Je m'approchai à mon tour, je fis en sorte d'être très près de lui.

-Embrasse-moi…

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

-Ashiteru…

Trickykrista


End file.
